


Nod's As Good As a Wink

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the "new kids" joining the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nod's As Good As a Wink

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I had only seen the anime. It's pretty terrible, as is usually the case with my first work in a new fandom.

~ Nod's As Good as a Wink ~

Levi's squad has been working together so long, and they are so familiar with each other - their trust in each other implicit - that having strangers added to their team is disconcerting for all of them. It throws off their rhythm.

And the new kids are so  _noisy_. Well, Ackerman not so much, but Jaeger and the blond kid drive Team Levi up the wall with their questions and their occasional babbling.

The long-standing members of the team know each other so well that they almost don't need to speak with each other in order to communicate - a nod's as a good as a wink.

Well, the new kids weren't as disruptive as Hanji... so that was something, at least.

~end~


End file.
